Jefferson (Storybrooke)
Jefferson is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the seventeenth episode of the first season. He is portrayed by guest star Sebastian Stan, and is the Storybrooke counterpart of Jefferson. History During First Curse Later, Jefferson strikes a deal with Regina to get rid of Emma by retrieving something from the Enchanted Forest in exchange for erasing memories of his past life, and creating new lives for himself and his daughter. After Regina provides him with his old portal-jumping hat, he requests magic in order to open a vortex. She sacrifices a ring, but it only has enough power to open a tear into the past Enchanted Forest. Thus, Regina retrieves a poisoned apple, which she bakes into an apple turnover and gives to Emma as a parting gift. Though her hopes are set on the savior consuming it, Henry falls victim to the apple's cursed power. With his end of the bargain fulfilled, Jefferson confronts Regina as she is visiting a comatose Henry at hospital. He desires his reward for helping her, but she coldly refuses to honor their agreement as the deal became void since Emma didn't eat the poisoned apple. Furious at being "screwed over" by Regina a second time, Jefferson threatens that their business is not finished, but she doesn't take his warning seriously. Realizing there is still one other way to ruin Regina, he breaks into the hospital's psychiatric ward, drugging nurse with spiked tea, and frees Belle from her imprisonment. While the girl is puzzled by his help, Jefferson simply instructs her to seek out Mr. Gold and tell him that Regina was the one who locked her away. }} After First Curse After the breaking of the curse, Mr. Gold marks Regina for death with a medallion and sends a creature to kill her. Due to Henry's concern for Regina, Emma decides to protect her from harm. Since the creature cannot be killed, Regina suggests sending and trapping it in another realm, and she brings out the magic hat for this purpose. Surprised, Emma recognizes it as Jefferson's hat, though Regina feigns ignorance. In the aftermath, the creature disappears into a portal made by the hat, though Emma and Mary Margaret are sucked in as well. Desperate to regain his wife and daughter, David seeks out the owner of the hat by bargaining with Mr. Gold for a locator potion. Infused with potion substance, the hat takes a life of its own and leads David straight to Jefferson, who is stuck under an overturned car. Once freed, Jefferson is questioned about how to find Emma and Mary Margaret, but he laughs at David's assumption that the Enchanted Forest is destroyed and gone. Refusing to assist him with the rescue mission, Jefferson then escapes. Seeking solace at the dock, Jefferson is approached by Henry. Assuming the boy wants the same thing as David, he once again refuses to help. Instead, Henry queries him about why he hasn't spoken to his daughter, Paige, yet. Distraught over the possibility of bringing himself into her life again, Jefferson admits he feels guilty for having left in the past to Wonderland and then being unable to return to her. With persuasion from Henry, who firmly believes it's now or never, the former portal-jumper decides to take the youngster's advice. Following school dismissal, Jefferson notices Paige walking in the opposite direction on the street. As he calls her by the name he has always known her as, Grace, she turns around, ecstatic to see her father, and runs into his waiting arms. After an emotional embrace, the two walk off together. Trivia *The name "Jefferson" is of English origin derived from an English surname that means "son of Jeffrey".http://www.behindthename.com/name/jefferson *According to Once - The Untold Stories, he is twenty-nine years old.http://onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/File:USGraceLetter.PNG *He claims to be an amateur cartographer, and has mapped the woods surrounding Storybrooke; possibly searching for a means to escape its confines. *He describes himself, or rather his Enchanted Forest counterpart, as a "portal-jumper," with his hat being the portal. *He retains a scar on his neck from where the Queen of Hearts had his head cut off. *Though originally stuck in Wonderland, he was brought to Storybrooke under the Dark Curse because Regina had the power to bring whomever she wanted. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters